One Time is All it Takes
by tessanoelle97
Summary: One too many was all it took for Mike and Connie's lives to change forever, how will they handle it? *I don't own LO*
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own L&O**

** (What would have happened if Mike and Connie had a little to much fun)**

** After a tough day in court, Connie Ruberosa had gone to a bar to take the edge off. Her very concerning friend and colleague, Mike Cutter had shown up soon after to see if she was doing alright.**

** Mike (looking at a crying Connie), "Are you okay, Connie?"**

** A teary eyed Connie says, "No, Mike i'm not. I'm sick and tired of letting all of these scumbags get off." She breaks down crying. **

** Mike then says, "Hey, would you like to come back to my place? I can see you don't want to be alone."**

** Wiping the tears away, Connie says, "Sure."**

** Mike and Connie take a cab to his apartment, the ride there was completely quiet. **

** They go through the front door of the apartment when Mike says, "Con, would you like some wine?" Connie says yes and then sits on the couch.**

** Mike returns five minutes later with two glasses of wine. Connie is still visibly upset about the day. **

** Connie says, "Thank you." Then she begins to cry. Mike (being the loving person he is), lets her put her head on his chest. After she comes up, their eyes meet. **

** Mike leans in for a kiss, Connie doesn't stop him. They are both under the influence, so they have no idea what they are doing. Mike scoops Connie up and carries her to the bedroom. Little did they know their actions of that night would end up affecting them for the rest of their lives.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Two months later  
><strong>

** It had been two months since that night in Mike's apartment. After that, Mike and Connie had just decided it was a "one time thing" and shrugged it off. **

** One morning when Connie and Mike were in the office preparing for court, Connie suddenly felt sick. She ran off to the nearest bathroom like gas on fire. When Mike could hear Connie getting sick, he ran after to see if she was okay.**

** Mike, with a concerned look on his face, looked at Connie and said, "Are you alright?"**

** She looked back and weakly said, "I really don't know, this is the third day in a row that this has happened. Maybe I caught a stomach virus."**

** Mike immediately thought, "Oh god. Sick in the morning, cranky...oh no."**

**He then said, "Connie, don't hit me when I say this, but is there a possibility you are...(weakly choking the words out) pregnant?"**

** Connie's face suddenly became white with fear,"Maybe...oh god you don't think.." **

** They both thought back to that night. They didn't think anything would come out of it. **

** The next morning Connie had made an appointment with an OB/GYN to confirm her suspicions. **

** "Congratulations, your pregnant.", the doctor joyously said. **

** Connie sat there with a faint smile on her face.**

** "Your only about 8 weeks along, here." The doctor handed Connie a copy of the sonogram. She couldn't believe it. Mike and herself had created this tiny human. **

** Connie walked out of the office, thinking to herself how she would tell Mike. She knew he wasn't expecting this, she also knew he wouldn't hate it either. After all, they have both always wanted children. **

** Mike was the only one in the office when Connie came in, he looked at her and said, "So?"**

** She handed him the envelope with the sonogram in it. He looked at it and smiled. Mike then got up, gave Connie a hug, put his hand on her stomach and said "I love you." The thought that crossed both their minds next was, "Oh my gosh, what is Jack going to say?"**

** They both had an inkling that Jack knew something was up between the two of them. They decided to tell Jack the news when he came in this morning.**

** Mike and Connie heard the door to Jack's office open and they both said, "Let's do it." They proceeded to walk to Jack's office.**

** When Jack noticed them in the doorway, he politely said "Good Morning."**

**Mike and Connie stood there silent, at a loss for words. **

** Jack said,"What's that?" In reference to the envelope in Mike's hand.**

** Mike replied, "Something you should see." He handed the envelope to Jack. Mike and Connie's hearts started pounding. **

** When Jack looked at the picture, a big smile came across his face. He knew that Mike and Connie had a thing for each other so he wasn't all that surprised. He came over, gave them each a hug and said, "Congratulations. When are you due?"**

** Connie said, "December 18, a week before Christmas." **

** Jack said, "Congratulations again you two, can't wait for the new arrival. If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."**

** Mike and Connie walked out of the office feeling relieved, they didn't think that was going to go that well. Now all they have to do is get through the next 8 months without killing each other. They both knew they could do it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Seven months later.

It has been seven months since Connie and Mike had found out about their baby. They decided to try to make it work for the sake of the child. So far it was going well. They also decided not to find out the sex of the baby, they wanted to be surprised.

On a very snowy December 12, Connie, Mike, and Jack were all working late to finish preparations for a big case. Everything was completely quiet until that was broken by a small groan, coming from Connie's desk.

Jack and Mike both looked over, they saw Connie with her hand on her stomach and her eyes tightly shut.

Jack and Mike both said, "Connie, you alright?"

She managed to say, "I'm fine."

Since she had been having Braxton-Hicks contractions, the men thought nothing of it.

However, when the men heard a gush of water hit the floor, followed by another groan, they knew something was wrong.

Jack and Mike both rushed over to Connie's side and said, "Is it time?" They weren't very surprised granted her due date was only 6 days away.

Connie weakly said, "I...I think so. Mike grab the baby bag." While Mike was grabbing the bag, Jack helped Connie out of her chair and into her coat.

Once Mike was ready, the three of them slowly walked over to the elevator. Jack pushed the button to the lobby. Mike was looking over at Connie, who was hunched over in another contraction.

Mike curiously asked, "Hasn't it only been five minutes since the last one?"

Connie (with an irritated look on her face) said, "Yes, it has. This kid is coming quick."

Everything went dead silent when the elevator stopped. They all looked at each other with a look of surprise.

Mike irritatedly said, "What just happened?"

Jack looked at him and said, "The storm knocked the power out.."

Connie (clutching her stomach), "How long? Did someone forget I'm in LABOR?"

Jack (in a softer tone), "I don't know how long Connie. No one knows we're up here, so it could take hours. How long do you think you can wait?"

Connie weakly said, "Here comes another one. It's only been 4 minutes. Oh gosh...what does that mean, Jack?" She knew to ask him because he had been through this before when his daughter, Rebecca was born.

Jack (in a calm,authoritative way) looked at her and said, "That means the baby is coming quick."

All three exchanged worried looks. Mike asked the question that was on everybody's mind

"Who is going to deliver this baby?", he said in a worried tone.

The three once again exchanged worried looks. Jack knew Connie would need Mike's support during the delivery, so in his mind he thought he would do it.

Jack said, "I'll do it."

Connie said, "I trust you Jack."

She then slumped to the floor in pain as another contraction ripped through her.

Mike looked at Jack, Jack said, "Get behind her for support." Mike did just that. Connie was already on the floor, Jack had put his coat over Connie's legs. He reached into the baby bag and found a pair of gloves.

He then checked Connie, who let out a loud scream. Jack looked at her and said, "Connie, your fully dilated, on the next contraction, push, okay?" Connie looked at Mike with a scared look on her face.

Two minutes later, the next contraction tore through Connie, with that Jack said, "Push." That pattern repeated itself over the next half an hour.

Connie tiredly slammed her head against Mike's chest, mumbling the words, "Guys, I can't do this anymore."

The guys both looked at Connie. Mike said, "Girl, you can do this. You have put murderers in jail. You can do anything."

Then Jack said, "Connie he's right. Your strong, you can do this." After those words, another contraction began. Connie screamed, and so did Mike. She had a death grip on his hands. 10 minutes later, after Jack's words of encouragement, muffled cries came from Jack's hands, he said, "Congratulations it's a..." he didn't even get to finish the sentence before he realized Connie wasn't awake. She had passed out. Mike immediately called 911, while Jack took care of the baby. 20 minutes later the paramedics came and took Connie and the newborn. Jack and Mike rode to the hospital in Jack's car. The ride there was silent. Was their friend and colleague going to be okay...or had something go wrong?


	4. Chapter 4

The ride to the hospital seemed to talk an hour, even though it was only ten minutes. Once the car was parked, the men ran to the front door and to the reception desk. Mike was saying,

"Connie Rubirosa and a newborn how are they?"

The nurse said, "I don't have anything on them yet, I'll page the doctor to come and see you soon sir."

Jack and Mike walked to a set of chairs and sat down. Mike said, "What if she's not okay? I don't think I can do this alone."

Jack put a hand on Mike's shoulder and said, "Mike, she will be fine. However if she's not, you can do this. You will not be alone. I think of you as a son. I've been so proud of you the past months because of the way you have handled this." Just as Jack stopped talking, a man said,

"Connie Rubirosa?" Jack and Mike immediately went with the doctor behind closed doors.

The doctor said, "Miss Rubirosa is doing fine. She was just extremely exhausted from the delivery, that's why she passed out. The baby is doing great as well."

Jack and Mike both felt a sigh of relief. Mike was the first to say, "When can we go and see her?"

The doctor replied, "Now if you'd like, she and the baby are awake. Room 336."

The guys immediately got into the elevator up to the third floor. Then they saw Connie's room. They knocked on the door and Connie quietly said, "Come in."

Jack and Mike walked over to the bed, and saw Connie and a little bundle wrapped in a pink blanket.

Mike (in shock) said, "Wow we have a daughter." Mike leaned in and gave Connie a hug, and so did Jack.

Jack asked, "Any ideas on names?"

Connie looked at Mike, then at Jack and said "Jacqueline Michaela Cutter. After you two."

Jack and Mike's hearts both swelled with pride. Connie then said, "We have a godmother for her already, but we need a godfather. Jack will you do the honors?" Connie then handed the baby to Jack. Jack said, "Sure, I'd love to." Jack couldn't believe now he had two girls to look after. Connie and Mike looked at their daughter completely mesmorized. They couldn't believe that they had done that in only one night. Neither of them regret it (:


End file.
